The Arrival
by prophetofgreed
Summary: After the creation of Dan Phantom, Jump City is the first city to meet his wrath, and the Teen Titans are the first to meet the arrival of Dan Phantom on the world.


**So this isn't the sequel of Paranormal Case, but is a product of the brainstorming I had for Paranormal Case's sequel (which will use Young Justice)**

**But for all of the people that wanted a Teen Titans crossover, then I hope this makes you happy. **

**Basic idea of the story: Dan Phantom, just created after the operation to take away Danny's ghost half, from his depression of the Nasty Burger accident. We know he destroys the world, but in this the first city he attacks is Jump City, making the Teen Titans his first opponents.**

**ALSO! Happy 4th of July America, have fun, but not too much fun neighbours ;)**

* * *

The Arrival

* * *

It was a stormy day in Jump City. Rain poured down in a mixture of mist and torrents of rain coming down on the large seaside, metropolitan city.

The city was in a peaceful state as most of the major criminals of the world were behind bars after the incident with the Brotherhood of Evil. This left the young heroes of the Teen Titans to have more free time than they've ever had, since the Justice League was dealing with the more international and other worldly threats.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were both playing a multiplayer shooter in the main living area with Starfire watching in confusion.

Robin was training in the gym, while Raven was mediating in her room.

Sounds of thunder banged over the city with the occasional strikes of lightning lighting up the whole living room with a split second of bright light. Starfire shrieked in surprise hiding behind the couch.

"Star, relax its just a little lightning" Cyborg said without looking behind him to check on her, still focused on the game.

Starfire nodded shakily and got up from behind the couch and continued to watch the two boys play their shooter.

Suddenly an alarm goes off, blaring out the speakers to get the Titans attention as a red light flashes along the walls. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire instantly got up and made their way down to the underground garage where Robin was already waiting for them, strapping on a helmet with his motorcycle beside him.

In a flash of black light coming out of the ground in the shape of a large raven was the teen sorcerer Raven, her cloak on with the hood shrouding over her face.

"What's the situation?" Robin asked Cyborg who had his arm computer up and running.

"Seems to be a super villain attacking downtown by Robson Street." Cyborg said still looking over the data.

"Any motive?"

The Titans were all now waiting for the answer, most of the time a villain had a bank or thing to steal or a contract to finish.

"Nothing, it just says that this floating being is attacking the buildings." Cyborg answered.

Robin nodded and then looked at the rest of the team. "We may have someone who enjoys destruction, we're going stop him"

Beast Boy whooped and gave a cheer, earning a glare from Raven and Cyborg. This made his pointy ears droop a little in shame.

Robin gave a nod to his teammates and jumped onto the bike, speeding down the tunnel with the wheels squealing. Starfire flew off behind him while Beast Boy and Raven joined Cyborg in the T-car.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

The team arrived on the scene looking over the street in complete ruins. The street was littered with panicking pedestrians and a few police officers trying to get them under control over a sea of broken glass from the surrounding buildings. These buildings looked like they'd just gone a battle from a warzone with many holes in the concrete infrastructure and strange green flames still burning away at the building at some places.

Fire fighters fought hard against the flames in the three destroyed buildings, seemingly getting the upper hand.

Robin stepped up to one of the officers, hoping he could get some answers.

"Sir, we're here about the attack, where is the threat now?" Robin ordered.

"2 blocks that way" The officer said pointing behind him. "Good luck!"

With that the Titans quickly made their way in the supposed direction of the city threat. They could see flashes of green light followed by booming sounds of explosions with a mix of green and red. They all heard a sinister, evil laugh going hysterical in a sick and chilling way.

The Titans turned the corner and finally got a glimpse of the source of all this destruction. What the surprised them at first was how young the threat looked. If anyone guessed they'd be between 14-15 years old, just a bit older than Beast Boy but younger than Robin.

He had bright white hair that was strangely in the form of flames instead of normal hair. The boy's skin was a hypothermic blue colour, his eyes a cold, dark red colour, looking very sinister and evil. The boy was skinny wearing a black suit with white boots and gloves, with a crest symbol on the middle of his chest, looking like a mix between a 'D' and a 'P'.

"Hey, kid! We like our city to look nice, so can you kindly stop!" Cyborg yelled with some humor, obviously a little over confident.

The glowing figure turned around looking at them with evil red eyes. "Why don't you try and stop me" He said smiling, revealing pointed fangs.

And without further ado, Robin took out his staff extending it out at the ready. "Titans, GO!"

And in an instant the Titans ran or flew towards the paranormal looking boy.

Cyborg and Starfire fired shots of energy at the glowing boy, who just dodged the shots easily. Raven meanwhile took out a strip of concrete out of the ground and threw it towards the foe.

The boy twisted in the air and dodged the concrete and quickly launched a barrage of green blasts towards Cyborg and Starfire before Beast Boy transformed from a small bird and into an elephant in an instant, falling on top of the boy. They jumped out of the way of the blasts and nearly got hit by Beast Boy.

"Hey watch it BB" Cyborg yelled at him.

Beast Boy ignored him and lifted his front legs where the glowing boy was supposed to be, but there was no sign of him.

Beast Boy transformed back into a human and looked around. "Hey, where did he go?"

Suddenly a hand reached out of the ground and grabbed Beast Boy's collar and pulled him into the concrete, his solid body getting pounded hard into the pavement with a sickening crack noise.

Just as Cyborg had rushed to Beast Boy's side a green blast came out and blasted him in the back, scorching the metal of his back with a dark black mark as he winced in pain.

"So pitiful that this is the best that the famous Teen Titans can do" The figure said in a patronizing tone.

Robin jumped down and swiped at the figure. "Who are you and what do you want?" Robin said still swinging his staff at the foe. Starfire and Raven looked over their companions, checking if they were alright.

The boy dodged the attack while floating in the air smiling; suddenly a sharp energy field came out of thin air just as Robin was swinging his staff. The metal extendable rod snapped at the impact on the energy shield. Caught by surprise, Robin had no chance to defend himself when the blue skinned blue flew at him, his hand finding its way on the boy wonder's throat.

"My name is Phantom, and what I what is power, but not that perceived power of being able to order someone or immeasurable wealth, no, I want the power that I feel right now. That feeling that the person in your grip knows that they're going to die, and they can't do anything about it" Phantom finished with his snake like tongue coming out in a sinister way as Robin defiantly struggled in the boy's super human grip. "That power is intoxicating it is the power that Gods feel when they rain their wrath on the weak"

Phantom had his palm start to glow with radiated green ectoplasmic power, heat and power radiating from the palm. "I wonder how fast that little mask would burn off."

Phantom brought his palm closer and closer to Robin's face. The teen hero winced as he felt the burning feeling on the mask and skin. He struggled harder and harder to escape but the foe had an iron grip on the boy wonder.

Suddenly a burst of green energy went into Phantom's back, stunning him enough for Starfire to strike the blue faced enemy hard in the face, making him release Robin.

Robin fell to the ground hard, gasping for air. He looked up and saw Starfire preparing to strike Phantom with another punch but the saved up ectoplasmic energy from before shot out and exploded into Starfire's chest, creating an electrifying explosion.

A black shield came out and blocked any shrapnel from harming Robin. He looked to his side and saw Raven standing beside him with her hands raised.

The smoke cleared and a limp figure of Starfire could be seen at the foe Phantom's feet. Starfire had a huge scortch mark across her chest, some of the revealed skin showing that it was burnt, but not in a way of heat, but more like a frost burn.

Cyborg stepped from behind Robin and Raven, his arm cannon prepped and ready to fire, his metal looking worn down by the energy blasts. Robin noticed that Beast Boy was still unconscious on the concrete.

"So pitiful." Phantom said his foot stepping hard on Starfire's chest wound. She winced and squirmed in pain.

Robin and Cyborg yelled in anger and jumped into action. "You bring the sonic, and I'll bring the boom" Robin yelled in anger as he brought out an explosive batrang.

Raven quick used a blast of black energy to move Phantom away from Starfire and went to her side, checking her condition.

Robin jumped and threw the explosive batarang while doing a flip, meanwhile Cyborg ran up from the side and with practiced precision he hit the disc as well as Dan with his sonic cannon creating a large explosion that exploded into the surrounding buildings.

Dark smoke flooded the street from the explosion blocking any view on Phantom. Robin and Cyborg readied themselves as they want for some sort of response from Phantom. But soon the smoke cleared and revealed that Phantom had disappeared without a trace.

The conscious Titans looked around apprehensively, feeling as though they were being watched.

Raven tried to sense their foe but he did something that she'd never felt before. His presence felt as though it was split up into three different fragments, all at different places around her. She focussed on it, trying to discern where each one was. It was difficult but with her practiced mediation she focussed in on one that was gliding towards Cyborg's side.

"Cyborg! Watch out!" She called out desperately to warn him.

Cyborg looked around for any source of a threat before an invisible force came up and struck him in the face hard. Then a green ecto blast struck him in the back making him fall to the ground hard, a black scorch mark smoking over Cyborg's back.

Then Phantom materialised at three different spots and started to close in on Robin.

The boy wonder quickly threw a variety of batarangs at the three of them. Two were hit by the explosives, while the third one blasted through the third ice batarang and started to punch at Robin. He dodged Phantom with practiced efficiency against the powerful foe and then threw a timely roundhouse kick across Phantom's face.

The blue skinned foe stumbled two steps from the hit and growled towards Robin. "You're getting on my nerves kid."

Robin smirked and got into his battle stance.

* * *

Meanwhile down the street, the two duplicates hit by Robin's explosives from earlier had turned their attention to Raven, who was trying to help up the dazed Cyborg.

The closer duplicate quickly flew towards them but was stopped in his tracks as he flew straight into a raven shaped black energy shield, stopping him in his track.

"Cyborg, I need your help, right now!" Raven pleaded as the second duplicate was shooting ecto blasts towards Raven, which were blocked by a dome shield she made to give Cyborg time to get up.

He groggily got up and soon got into battle instinct as he looked around his surroundings. He then looked over to Raven and nodded to her, ready to fight. She took down the shield and started to throw huge pieces of concrete to the blocked Phantom, burying him in the large slabs of concrete. Cyborg quickly rolled and blasted at the further Phantom, hitting him hard with his energy blaster.

At that moment it looked like they could win, that was until the Phantom under the concrete went intangible in the concrete and sneaked up below Cyborg and flew up and grabbed the mechanical teen and carried him up quickly into air.

Cyborg struggled in the tight grip and tried to free his blaster. With a quick elbow he got his blaster right pointed straight up to Phantom's head. He blasted and to his horror the head of the duplicate disappeared, making Cyborg completely miss the mark. Then before Cyborg could react, Phantom let go and let the power of gravity pull him to the ground, and then in a flash of green smoke, the Phantom duplicate disappeared.

* * *

Robin fought hard against the Phantom, using every skill of martial arts to his benefit as well as everything that could be useful from the utility belt. But he was starting to get low, and it was starting to worry him.

He had no idea how the fight for Cyborg and Raven were going, but he had no time at the moment for him to worry.

Phantom phased halfway into the ground and tried to swipe at Robin's knees with his claws, but Robin skillfully flipped away and side stepped a powerful ecto beam. Phantom flew at him with a frustrated snarl and swiped at the boy wonder. He dodged the ghost and quickly took out at the knees and then threw an electrical batarang.

Phantom yelled in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. Once the charge of the batrang was done, Phantom plucked it off and got up, his red eyes screaming murder.

"You're going to pay for that" Phantom said with gritted teeth, the fangs pointing out of his mouth.

Before the two of them could make a move to attack something whizzed in front of them and landed hard into the street, breaking the concrete of the street open.

Robin shielded himself with his cape and tried to look through the cloud of concrete dust for Phantom. Suddenly a force had grabbed him in a powerful lock and started to twist the arm in a chicken hold, straining the arm socket so much that the arm dislocated from the shoulder, now loose, unusable and burning with intense pain.

Robin screamed in pain from the pain, now on his knees as Phantom struck him in the forearm and with a sickening crack, the forearm bone broke into three big pieces. The boy wonder nearly threw up from the pain as he screamed, letting his arm go on the side as he gripped his body trying to find anyway to find a way to relieve the pain.

"You impressed me Robin, but you were only delaying the inevitable."

Phantom raised his palm, letting it glow with powerful green energy as it pooled up for a final shot.

Then Phantom felt something that he wasn't expecting, a hint of pain from his one remaining duplicate, the duplicate that was fighting Raven.

* * *

Raven slammed the duplicate she'd been fighting with two blasts of dark magic, making him yell in pain and disappear in a puff of green smoke. She took a deep breath, trying to get her emotions and breathing under control after the tough fight.

But this break didn't last long; before she knew it another green ectoplasmic shot came out of nowhere and nearly hit her.

Raven looked up and saw Phantom floating in the air with Robin held with one hand by the throat. Raven angrily looked up to Phantom, gritting her teeth, barely holding her emotions. "Let him go"

"Why don't you make me, hero." He said making 'hero' sound as if it were a dirty word.

Raven continued to glare at the evil looking being, her mind trying to concentrate herself. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos" She yelled in fury, raising her glowing black hands up, two black portals forming around Robin's body and came down over him, making him disappear from Phantom's grip.

"What?" He said in anger, looking around for Robin.

Soon he turned his attention back to Raven. "You're more powerful than I thought, doesn't mean you're stronger than me."

Raven got herself in a battle pose, floating only two feet off the ground, her hands glowing black with magical demonic energy.

"Arrrgh!" Phantom yelled out letting loose a huge volley of explosive ecto blasts.

Raven dodged them and possessed a destroyed car with her dark energy from the side and threw it at Phantom, hitting him hard into the building from the left. He came out of the concrete side of the building and came at her quickly. Raven threw another car at him, but this time he simply went intangible, going through the car.

Raven jumped back levitated above him throwing some concrete pieces at from the destroyed street, Phantom dodged them easily, looking at her with a cocky smile.

* * *

Robin walked haphazardly, holding his arm that was still out of its socket, gritting his teeth, trying to ignore the pain of the broken forearm. He made his way towards Cyborg who was slowly getting up, his body wrecked and scratched up from the big fall. He moved his mechanical arms around, checking if they were still on properly. He groaned and popped a mechanical leg back in fully and looked at the injured Robin coming his way.

"Dude, are you okay?" Cyborg asked in concern.

Robin nodded, looking at him determined. "We need to get out of here and regroup, Raven is keeping Phantom busy. We need to move quickly"

Robin then started to go towards the car, "I need you to get Starfire and Beast Boy, I'm not going to be able to anything" He said almost sounding defeated but also truly frustrated.

Cyborg nodded and made his way to Starfire, who was just getting conscious. Her burnt skin, looking a bit better compared to what it was like before. "Cyborg?" She asked in groggy voice, innocent and confused.

"Shhh Star, I'm going to get you out of here. Can you stand?"

Star winced and slowly got her back off the concrete, her legs still laid in front of her. She groaned as she straightened her body out, wincing a little. "I need some help…"

Cyborg nodded and put his mechanical hand out for her to grab. She gratefully got the hand and with both their strength, she got herself up, yelp a little in pain from the sudden movement. She leaned into her friend's mechanical body and took a deep breath before she started to walk with Cyborg back to the T-car.

* * *

Raven felt the presence of her friends regrouping back together towards the T-car in the back of her mind as she focussed on the supernatural enemy with as much dark demon energy that she could safely muster.

Phantom was shooting a barrage of ecto blasts, destroying a lot of the street with each blast bursting into the street, raining concrete pieces everywhere. Raven flew quickly out of the way of each blast and twisted around and raised her hand, which shot out a giant black coloured claw of magic towards Phantom.

The blue skinned ghostly foe growled in annoyance as the hand started to grip tighter and tighter. He created an ecto green shield and smashed it down on the wrist part of the clawed magic, freeing him.

He quickly flew towards Raven, trying to catch her off guard.

Raven regrouped and sent three black magic blasts towards Phantom. The ghost made himself more elastic as his body bent in shape and became thinner and went between two blasts and let the third blast through him as he made a hole in his upper chest.

Raven's eyes widened in panic at the realization of dodging her blasts, he landed in front of her with a strong impact of his feet going into the concrete. He yelled in fury and started to throw furious punches in Raven's direction. She dodged and blocked to the best of her ability, but he was too fast and strong. He landed a blow into her gut, making her lose her breath, her body arched forward. Before she even had a chance, he brought his hands together in one fist and drilled her into her hunched over back, making land into the concrete.

She groaned in pain, trying to desperately find a way to breathe easily, as she was laying in the scarred black concrete because of the ecto blasts of before.

She felt something grip into the back of her neck and lifted her up. Phantom was around the small height as her but with him floating in the air, he looked dominant and intimidating as he held her by the neck with his claws.

"You thought that you could beat me? Only your power source gave you an advantage, but I. Am. Stronger" He said coldly, his red eyes burning with hate.

She gasped trying to find the air to say something, anything.

A glowing green palm of concentrated ecto energy approached her face, burning with raw powerful supernatural energy. "Any last words?" Phantom said as he brought the energized palm to her face.

"Azarath… Mentrion… Zinthos!"

In a blast of dark energy, the concrete underneath him blasted upward, drilling him with big pieces of the destroyed rubble. Before Phantom had a chance to defend himself, Raven punched him hard with a glowing dark fist sending him back eight feet.

She quickly scanned to see if her friends had gotten to the T-car left. Once she was assured that they were out of the area on the way back to Titans Tower, she pooled up the last of her magic underneath her and covered herself in the magic. She focussed on the Tower and teleported herself there with a shadowed raven materializing herself back in the Titans main living room.

She panted wildly, slumping onto the couch in front of her as she panted from exhaustion, coughing desperately to catch her breath.

She had escaped, but only barely.

* * *

_Later…_

The medical room in Titans tower had all of the Titans inside all trying to tend to their wounds. Raven and Cyborg were the two Titans that were the least injured and they used every ounce of their available energy to help their companions.

Cyborg knew what was wrong with Beast Boy right away, the young shapeshifter was clearly suffering from a concussion. So Cyborg gave him some medicine to help with his head and put him down in a dark room to relax, since bright lights would easily aggravate his eyes, and in turn, hurt his head.

Starfire was suffering from some bruising and a large frostbite burn across her chest. Raven applied some soothing cream onto the orange skin of the Tamaranian, not caring at the moment if the stuff was potentially harmful to the alien, she had to take those chances to help her alien friend.

When Starfire sighed in relief as the cream was applied softly on the wound, it was clear that it would be fine. Raven soon took some bandages and started to wrap the burn up.

Robin, meanwhile managed to get his broken arm into a sling on his own. He was used to having to improvise on his own when he was injured. He sat on the bed, looking at the one television on the wall, watching the news report of the attack, seeing footage of them being defeated.

He grit his teeth and turned off the television and looked towards Raven. "What was he?"

"I-I'm not exactly sure Robin, but I do know one thing, he was definitely of supernatural origins." She commented to the Titan's leader. "He called himself Phantom though, which could make his an angry ghost, even if ghosts aren't supposed to be this powerful"

Robin nodded, and got up from the bed, looking at the three others, all of them injured and worn down in some way. Only Raven looked relatively unharmed, though she probably wore some bruises on her grey skin.

"I may be grounded from helping with fights, but I can still help research on our foes" Robin said to them with determination. "And I will find out what this 'Phantom' wants with us and everyone else out there"

"Man, you should rest, you got pretty messed up by that Phantom" Cyborg said pleading the boy wonder to try and relax.

Robin just shook his head no and stepped past him, the three others watching him walk away back to his office. He walked at a slight hobble, easily navigating through the many hallways of the tower. When he finally reached his office space, he sat down at the single desk that had a large computer system sit on top of it. One lamp light and the computer screen was the only thing that provided light in the room, with no windows available for sunlight to shine up the room. The office had one single table at the center of the room covered in a multitude of papers, newspaper clipping and note papers from other cases.

The big computer was connected to a secret network provided by the Justice League, thanks to Batman giving him access to the network.

He began his search by opening up the search engine of the database, typing "Phantom" and pressing enter. Not expecting anything to come up.

What surprised Robin was that the search ended up with one file in the database. He clicked on the folder and saw that the database file had only three sections in the file.

_Report, Pictures, Suggestion_

He read over the report reading while looking at one of the photos from the other file. The photo was from a small town clipping, a picture barely in focus of the flying spectre. But even with it a little fuzzy, he could still notice the large differences between the Phantom they met today and the pictured Phantom.

This Phantom had ordinary hair instead of the white flames Robin saw today, although both of them had a silver and white colour to the hair. The skin was also tanned in the photo instead of the blue that they saw today. He noticed that the outfit was the same, he zoomed in on the chest and was surprised to see that the middle logo on the two were the same.

"That must mean they're the same… Even with the differences" Robin whispered to himself, his brain whirling into thought.

He zoomed out and remembered the chilling red eyes that Phantom had from their encounter. So Robin zoomed in expecting red eyes, but was surprised that the eyes were glowing a blurry green.

He clicked to the report folder and read about a Justice League investigation on him, listing his known powers, as well as read through some of the newspaper articles from a town called Amity Park. He was surprised that at first it seemed that the articles was painting the ghost as a threat, but after an incident of the whole town being threatened by a powerful Ghost King, the town had thought that he was a hero.

The last story was about Phantom being suspected in blowing up a restaurant in the town, resulting in the death of six people, including the family of one boy, who had lost his parents and older sister in the blast. Robin shook his head as the story brought back dark memories of the loss of his parents.

_Poor kid…_

Robin closed the windows once he was finished, trying to process all the information and clicked on the 'Suggestions' folder, where one pdf file was inside. He opened it up and started reading it.

_Regarding the threat and motivations of Phantom, it must be said that he can be a powerful threat or ally to the Justice League. Although the mysteries of his origins are problematic, as I've suggested at meetings I would like to approach Phantom with a chance in the league. _

_Sincerely, _

_Superman_

Then below that was another little message.

_As I've said before, we have no idea what his motivations are exactly, and the recent explosion has changed everything that could be possible with him. An encounter with him may force him against us. I suggest we sit and observe what his next action is. _

_Batman_

Robin gazed at the two letters in interest. "They were considering him for the league…until that explosion happened…"

Robin stared at the screen, looking at the shot of Phantom again, thinking over the many motivations of Phantom. "What made him change?"

"An interesting question"

Robin's eyes widened in shock as he turned around quickly to the sound of the gruff voice that spoke from behind him. Standing in the shadows was a man that many in the world feared in the night, the greatest detective in the world, one of the founding members of the league and Robin's mentor/guardian. Batman.

"How did you-"

"Never mind that, Phantom is attacking Star City as we speak, and I need to ask you some questions about your encounter with Phantom."

* * *

**Well that was relatively action packed! Hopefully the action was easy enough to follow, as well as exciting enough to envision.**

**Please review what you think of the little oneshot, and if there's a positive enough reaction to the fanfic, then I may continue on the story to get the Justice League involved.**

* * *

I hope you liked it,

Prophet =P


End file.
